1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication between a transmitter and receiver across galvanic isolation using an inductive coupling, for example, in the context of a power converter in which the primary side is galvanically isolated from the secondary side.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electrical devices in many contexts include a communication system to send information between a transmitter and a receiver that are galvanically isolated and are hence referenced to different ground potentials. Examples include power converters, medical equipment, marine equipment, and the like.
One such communication system utilizes magnetically coupled wires to send information between a transmitter and a receiver. Otherwise also known as inductive coupling, a varying current flowing through a transmitting conductor induces a varying voltage across the ends of a receiving conductor. The coupling between the conductors can be strengthened in various ways. For example, conductive wires may be formed into coils with or without a magnetic core. Examples of inductive couplings include a transformer and a coupled inductor.
Despite the magnetically coupling of such conductors, the conductors can remain electrically isolated from each other so that a voltage difference can be applied without significant electrical conduction therebetween. However, so long as the magnetic coupling between the conductors is sufficiently strong, information can be conveyed across this electrical isolation.